This invention relates to a new and improved sportswear. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement in a chest wader used by persons enjoying the hobby of fishing.
Chest waders are rubber boots that are stepped into and are pulled up to the chest of a person wearing it and they are held up by suspenders. They are known to be used by surf fishermen, stream fishermen, duck hunters, etc. These waders are not provided with any relief outlet. Therefore, a person has to disrobe of all top outerwear and the waders to relieve himself. This causes an inconvenience for a person wearing it.
Accordingly, the present invention can be viewed as an effort to fill a long felt need for a waterproof relief outlet in the chest waders.